


YohaRiko Sleepover

by Epyon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Funny, Normal Life, Silly, Sleepovers, Sweet, Yoshiko's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Riko get's invited over to Yoshiko's home for a sleepover.YohaRiko won the Dengeki sleepover poll and I wanted to make a fic dedicated to it, so here we go.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yoshiko, are you okay?”

“I’m fine mom. I’m just making sure I’m ready.”

“It's just a sleepover honey.”

“Yeah, it’s the first time I’m having someone sleepover in my room.”

“True, but don’t you think you’re panicking a bit?”

“I’m not, its Riri coming over and I have to make sure I don’t embarrass myself.”

“Hmmm, might be tough since your datenshi is gonna come out.”

“It will not. This is a total normal event for normal high school girls. Yohane will not come out.”

“Okay, I bought some food in case you two want to cook anything. Be sure not to burn the apartment down.”

“We won’t.”

“To think Riko would be your first. You really are growing up.”

“Wha? It isn’t anything like that.”

“Sure, whatever you say. Just don’t leave a mess when I come back. Bye~.”

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to get home by morning to cook breakfast.”

“Alright? Bye mom.”

Today is the day. Today is the day that I, the great Yohane, have a totally normie event known as the sleepover. Yes, everything will be normal, nothing so out there that it scares away my guest. Unlike the one with Aqours, this one will be just me and my elite little demon Riri. Yes, she’ll be the first one to ever have the honor of staying at my abode. I still don’t know how I did it, but I got her to accept my nervous breakdown of an invitation for it.

Okay, let’s check my room real quick. Hmmm, its as clean as it can be. Normally, my fallen angel stuff is littered around in my room. For me, I need to make sure I have access to my tools to gather power, perform rituals, cast hexes, and the like whenever I need them. But, with Riri coming over, I have to clean up. The only thing left out was my dress display that held my signature fallen angel dress for streams, the wings, and a book. Then the doorbell and I headed over. Ah yes, there’s Riri in all her beauty standing there.

“Hello Riri.”

“Hey Yocchan. Thanks for having me over for the night.”

“It’s no problem. Yohane is more than happy to have her one and only elite over.”

She walks past me and her wonderful aroma passes my nose. I did not take an extra whiff….maybe. I looked at her as she looked around my apartment. Then she looked back at me. Those golden eyes, I could just look at them all day.

“Yocchan?”

“Hm?”

“You’re just staring, are you okay?”

“Oh um yeah, ahem.”

Dammit Yoshiko, normal…normal…be normal. I close the door and showed Riri around a bit. She asked where to put her belongings and I showed her to my room.

“Wow, I imagined your room to be a bit messy.”

“What do you take me for?”

“Well, you are a fallen angel so I figured you would have all your stuff lying about in your lair.”

“Just to let you know, I keep my room clean enough and for this occasion, I went the extra mile to clean.”

“So you do leave it messy.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Yes it was.”

“I…you…err.. its clean for tonight. That’s all that matters.”

Why, why must I be flustered when she pokes fun at me? It’s one thing when Zuramaru and Ruby does it. But with Riri, it’s…. different. Riri puts her stuff down while giggling.

“So, what should we do?”

“Do what?”

“It’s a sleepover, does the almighty Yohane have a grand plan as a host?”

“…..” Noooooooo! Crap, I forgot to come up with things to do. How? I had time to think this out and yet, I forget to come up with activities. Quick, I’ll just lean forward against the wall and search the web on my phone. Let’s see….what do normies do at sleepovers? Hmmm. I search and search for suggestions. Then I look to my right and Riri’s face was right next to mine.

“Waahhhh!” I fell to the floor.

“You didn’t plan anything out did you?”

“Psshhhh, what? Of course I have something for us to do.”

“Oh~, then enlighten me of your plan my mistress.”

“We..could…..um…..play games. Yeah, come on.”

I pulled Riri to the television and turned on my PS4. I took out two controllers and gave one to her.

“This is cute.”

“You like? I saved up some money to get a custom D.va controller. And mine is midnight blue.”

“Just to let you know, I don’t play games so I won’t be of any use.”

“No worries. We’ll play co-op games for now and I’ll teach you the art of gaming.”

For the next 2 or 3 hours, we played games like Overcooked, Lovers in a Dangerous TimeSpace, Spelunker, Puyo Puyo Tetris, and Don’t Starve Alone. At first Riri struggled, but as time went on, she got better. I looked over at her and can tell she really got into them. She’s so beautiful when she’s so invested into something.

“That was really fun.”

“Glad you like it. There are some single player games I have that you can play whenever, I’m sure their stories are something that’ll get you hooked, and yes there is romance in them.”

“Sure! All this playing is getting me feeling a bit adventurous.”

“Adventurous?”

“Yeah, I’m willing to try something I don’t usually do.”

This is it! I ran to my room and got my cape on. I pulled out some chalk, charms, and a book. Then, I began to draw a circle in the middle of my room. Riri asked if I was okay. I told her I’m fine. Then she walked in.

“Yocchan! What are you doing?”

“You said you’re feeling adventurous. What’s more adventurous than a summoning? Or we could talk to spirits. Or we could…”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“What? But you said..”

“Not this though.”

“Awwww, fine, I’ll put this stuff up.”

I pouted as I began to clean up. I began scrubbing of the circle and Riri knelt beside me to help. She patted my head and I felt a bit happier about this. Damn, I just completely embarrassed myself just now.

My stomach growled a bit and I tried to cover it with coughing. Riri heard it and decided to cook something for us. She went through the fridge and pulled out some ingredients. I wanted to help but Riri told me that she got it handled. I sat and watched as Riri made dinner. It looked like she was going to fry some pork cutlets.

“Oooo, I got it.” I got up and got out some flour. The bag ripped in my hand, of course it does, and flour was sent flying as it hits the floor. I looked up to see Riri stare at me. I apologized and cleaned up the mess. Good thing it was just the top part of the bag that got ripped. I sat back down, cleaning off some flour that got on me. Riri begin mixing the batter and got some breading.

“I know!” I went to the fridge and got out some Tabasco sauce. It’s a Tsushima staple. I opened it up to pour into the batter.

“No Yocchan!” Riri smacked my hand with a spoon. “No Tabasco sauce.”

“But I put this in everything.”

“Yes, but not in the batter that I’m using for both our servings. You can put it on your own plate.”

I went back to my seat and watched. When Riri was done, she brought out a plate with herbal rice, slices of pork cutlets, some chopped lettuce and a small bowl of miso soup. It was delicious. Of course I need my tobasco sauce so I put some on the cutlets. Riri and I talked about ourselves a bit and some of the things that we’ve done with Aqours. I was sure, Riri was impressed with my adventures and feats as a fallen angel. Her face didn’t say it, but in her mind, she’s charmed by me.

“Let’s watch a horror movie.”

“Riri wants to watch a horror movie?”

“Yeah, I feel like I can do it today.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

I looked through my movie collection. Don’t ask how I can afford all my stuff, just know my mom is very supportive of me and she gives me a good allowance. I put the blu-ray in and we sat on the couch to watch the movie. These movies are nothing. I’ve seen enough to know what will happen, the clichés, who’ll die, etc. It’s pretty entertaining to see what foolish things these people do and the story can be really good when they want them to be.

Once we got deeper into the movie, I felt Riri hold my arm. I looked over to see her shaking a bit. Then people began to get cut, butchered, eaten, and Riri held on tighter. It’s a mix of awesome, she’s holding me, and not awesome because it’s hurting me. As the movie approached the climax, Riri was basically hugging me around the neck. I played it cool as best as I can. Good thing, she’s too busy cowering or watching the movie to notice me sweat and turn red. Suddenly her hug around me got really tight and I struggled to breathe a bit. I tapped her a few times but she wouldn’t let go. Finally the movie ended, and I leaned over to catch my breath.

“That wasn’t bad. I feel great.”

“Hah…..yeah….maybe…bring a pillow?”

“Whats wrong Yocchan?”

“Nothing…hah….what’s…next?”

“Hmmm, it’s getting late, why don’t we set up the futon and talk some more.”

We went back to my room and set up the futon. What she meant by talk was, her pulling out a doujin, reading it, and telling me about it. I was on my phone browsing the web for interesting tales. I felt parched and went to get some drinks. I came back and Riri was on the futon straighten it out. I handed her her drink and I opened my soda. Then the soda exploded, spraying soda over me, Riri, and the futon. Why? It wasn’t shaken. Why?

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll c-clean it up.” I fumbled around before I got some paper towels to clean up the mess. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

“Yocchan, it’s okay. Accidents happen.”

“It’s my fault, I got your clothes dirty and the futon and..”

“Yocchan, calm down. Let’s clean up then we can figure the rest out.”

We cleaned up the mess I made. We were sticky from the soda, so Riri went to take a quick bath first. Stupid, stupid, I should’ve just drank water but no, I wanted something fizzy.

“Yocchan?”

“Yes?”

“Could you bring me my sleeping gown? I forgot it.”

“Sure!” I ran to my room to get the gown then came back. “Got it.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“I can’t get it if you’re out there.”

“Oh right.” Wait, she’s naked right now. No no no, what are you saying woman. Bring it to you, while you’re in that state. This is a difficult task you’ve given me. But I must do it. I slowly opened the door and walked in with my eyes closed. I began to walk towards the door to the bath. “Here.”

“Thank you.”

I heard the door open and continued my way towards it. Then I tripped and stumbled forward. There was some mumbles of pain but I’m glad I landed on something soft…..Wait, soft? What do I have in the bathroom that’s soft.

“Umm Yocchan?”

I opened my eyes slowly and I found myself on top of a naked Riri. I looked at her as her face grew red. My thoughts were swirling around at the situation. It took every ounce of steel will for me not to look at her body.

“Ah…ah..its..its..not what it looks like! It-it was an accident.” I got up and ran. I slipped again before crawling my way out of the bathroom. I was in my bedroom trying to distract myself from my thoughts. Anything would do, boring news articles, some stupid youtube videos, Riri’s doujin…..no no, not the doujins. Riri then came in and asked if I was alright. I said yes and ran to the bathroom to take my bath. While in there, I wish I had something to do to take my thoughts away from Riri. Just sitting there, soaking in the tub wasn’t helping me forget about Riri naked.

I returned to my room wearing shorts and a sleeping shirt. Riri was there in her gown brushing her hair.

“Sorry, I don’t have a spare futon.”

“Then how’ll we sleep?”

“You can take my bed, I’ll just…sleep on the couch.”

“I can’t let you do that.”

“No, it’s all my fault. You take the bed. I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Yocchan, you sleep in your bed.”

“You’re my guest, you take it.”

“The bed is big enough, let’s sleep together in it.”

“What?”

“I mean, I can’t sleep well if I knew you were on the couch. Please?”

I conceded. Not much I can do when she gives me those puppy dog eyes. Riko got in first and I followed after. It was an awkward bliss if that makes sense. Here I am, sleeping next to Riri, but I can’t help but feel like I ruined the night with my blunders. We just laid in silence, then I felt Riri poke me. I just mumbled a response to see whats up. She kept poking me and then ran a finger down my back. Augghh it felt good. Finally I turned around to meet her eyes.

“You okay?”

“I guess.”

“I don’t blame you for any of the accidents you know.”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious. It’s just minor things from your bad luck. If I get mad about that, then I wouldn’t be able to hang out with you.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m serious. I love the time we spend together.”

“Really?”

“Yep. You know, I was happy when you invited me over.”

“Yeah, but now you won’t ever want to come back.”

“It’s the opposite actually. I want to come over more often. Or maybe you can come over to my place.”

“I-I would love too.”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s plan for another sleepover next time. I might feel like doing some rituals with you too.”

“You’ll join me then?”

“We’ll see.”

I felt like I just reached nirvana. Riri was so perfect. She can do anything, dance, sing, cook, comfort me when I’m down, join me in my antics. I chose the perfect person to be my elite. We continued to looked into each other’s eyes and I felt another emotion come forward as I grabbed her hand under the covers.

“Riri?”

“Yes?”

“I….I...l-lo….lo….”

“You lo?”

“I lo..I….love it if we can do a bonding ritual together.”

“……okay, we’ll do one next time.”

We giggled before moving closer together and then we fell asleep. I wasn’t sure what I heard, but it felt close as my mind began to fade away into a slumber. “I love you”, was that what I heard from next to me? I fell asleep.

“Hmhm! You’re so cute Yocchan. Next time, tell me how you really feel about me because.....I love you too.”

 

**Somewhere:**

“Do you think our daughters will be okay?”

“I’m sure it’s fine. I expect Yoshiko to mess up somewhere and I have something to clean when I get home in the morning.”

“You don’t have faith in her?”

“Not like that, it's just her bad luck is crazy. I’m sure Riko-chan is the right person to handle it.”

“Who knows, maybe it’s Yoshiko-chan that’s charming my daughter.”

“Like what I’m doing to you?”

“Well, aren’t you the smooth one.”

"Can't help it when I meet someone like you?"

"You flatter me."

“Sakurauchi-san~, are you ready to spice up the night?”

“Oh~, what are you going to do to me Tsushima-san?”

“You’ll see. I might not make it back home for breakfast tomorrow.”

“I guess I’m missing work tomorrow then.”

“Good, that’s what I’m planning too.”

"I'll send a quick message to Riko to let her know not to come home too early."


	2. Trouble Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko has some trouble sleeping after having a nightmare from watching a horror movie.

What is happening right now? I don’t know. I was in a dreamland where I have regained my powers and now command the whole world as my little demon army. The people worshipped me and I have everything I want. All the strawberry and chocolate sweets I can ever want. The praise and glory as my little demons bring me offerings to appease me. Yes, I’m the being of all this love and affection. And by my side was none other than the one person I have chosen to be my eternal partner, Riko Sakurauchi, or as I call her, Riri.

I was returning back to my lair with Riri waiting for me in an apron with food and affection. She truly was an angel. No matter what she does, its perfection to me. I could not have chosen a more worthy person to be mine. It was at that moment when our eyes met that a tight feeling came to my chest. What is this? It keeps getting tighter and my breathing was a bit short. A weird tingling feeling came to my chin as I scratch it to rid myself of this annoyance. It doesn’t stop as that tight feeling remains in my chest. Then…..

“Huh..what?” I wake up in my bed. I look around a bit then that feeling I felt before squeezed tighter. When I looked down, there was the source of my predicament. Riri was hugging me tight with her face buried into my chest. She was shaking a bit, a nightmare? Well, it’s not farfetched considering we watched a horror movie shortly before we went to sleep. Who knew my loved one, who is also a year older than me, would be like this? It’s cute how she is the reliable one in public then she becomes like this with me. I’m the same in a way. I only show my vulnerabilities with Riri and no one else.

I hear her whimper a bit and……. okay, I love hugging Riri, but if this continues, I might not make it to the morning. Slowly, I brushed her hair and called her name. She wasn’t waking up, so I nudged her a bit on top of calling for her. Soon enough, she started to wake a bit. As she woke up, she realized what she was doing and screamed a bit before getting cut off by hitting the wall. I moved over to check on her.

“Are you alright?” I began rubbing the back of her head.

“I think so.”

“Why did you jump like that?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was hugging you while sleeping.”

“Well, it went on for a while. You were shaking a bit too. Were you having a nightmare?”

“Yes, maybe we shouldn’t have watched that horror movie.”

“It was your idea after the one from the first sleepover.”

“I didn’t think it was that scary.”

“Apparently it was to make you hug me to death.”

“…….Sorry Yocchan. I interrupted your sleep.”

“Don’t worry, it…was nice.” I mumbled the last part.

“It was what?”

“It wasn’t bad. I was able to wake you up from your nightmare because of it. How amazing of me.”

“Yeah, thanks I guess.”

“So, should we just go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, goodnight Yocchan.”

“Night Riri.”

We went back to sleep. There were a few minutes of shifting around until I got into a comfortable position. Though I can still hear Riri fumble around. I look over to see her close to me. She was back to sleep, but her face was telling me she was having a nightmare again. Either that or she’s trying to sleep, but she’s scared the nightmare would start up again the moment she falls asleep. So, I decided to poke her to see. It was the latter as she opened her eyes the moment I touched her cheek. Note to self, don’t watch a horror movie before going to sleep. Do it earlier so Riri has time to filter it out of her mind.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah, I know I’ll have that nightmare again when I fall asleep.”

“Well, guess we have to do something for a bit to clear your mind.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, I usually play games or watch videos on my laptop. What do you normally do?”

“Hmmmm, draw or play on the piano I guess.”

“Should’ve known. I don’t have any of that here so is there something else?”

“I don’t really know.”

I’m on the spot now. Gah, I hate having to come up with stuff on the spot, but if it’s for Riri’s sake, then I’ll do it. After a moment of thinking, I pulled her out of bed and to the living room. The first thing to do was find something funny or lighthearted to watch for a bit. After searching through my collection, nothing. Do I really not have anything outside of horror and action? Maybe some late night anime?

Flipping through the tv guide, there doesn’t appear to be anything good on and the reruns of some older shows didn’t look all the good. Okay, the internet it is. I hooked my laptop up to the tv and randomly searched for something to watch. I found some comedy shows and chose one to watch. Nothing better than slapstick comedy and poking fun at today’s pop culture. The mood lightened up as I can see Riri laugh and have a bright smile return to her face.

Once the show was over I figured now would be good for some warm milk and honey. We prepped the drink together though honestly, only one of us could do it as it was a simple task. But, I enjoyed doing things together with Riri, even if it’s something as simple as heating up milk. We poured some honey in our mugs then the warm milk over. Once we stirred the drinks enough, I suggested we go to my balcony and look at the town at night.

The view was nice for me. There were a few stars out. The moon was covered by clouds, but some light pierced through them to shine a bit. The street lights lit up the quiet streets. Some cats roamed around doing whatever it was that they do at this time.

The real gem was seeing Riri relaxed. It was more pleasing to me as this town view was something I see every night. The way the moonlight reflects off her fair skin, the shine in her eyes, the smile from her soft lips, the long luscious hair tied in a tail, the……

“Yocchan? You’re just staring at me, it’s a bit embarrassing.”

“Oh, um it was just…cuz it was a nice view and stuff.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I know I said for us to look at the town and night sky…but…you’re more beautiful…and..um…you know..”

“Hehe, thank you Yocchan. You’re pretty to look at too.”

“Huh? I am? But of course I am. My beauty was why I was casted down.”

“And I’m glad you did as I wouldn’t have met and fell in love with you if that never happened.”

My heart, please, anymore of this and I’ll explode. I quickly finished my drink and got up to wash my mug. I can hear Riri giggle and follow me into the kitchen. Letting out a sigh, I smiled and washed our mugs. She’s in a much better mood now, so the goal of getting her to fall asleep is nearly accomplished. Thinking on it now, maybe we should stay up longer, this mood we have going is nice and I want to keep it going. Unfortunately, we have school tomorrow so we need to sleep soon or I’m falling asleep in class.

After using the bathroom we returned back to bed with Riri on the inside and me on the outside. We hugged each other and our body heat began to make us sleepy.

“Feeling better now?”

“Yes, and it’s all thanks to my fallen angel.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

“Goodnight Yocchan.”

“Goodnight Riri.”

Riri let out a cute yawn before she dozed off. I stayed awake for a bit longer to make sure she was asleep and to make sure she doesn’t put me in a death hug like before. Once I heard her faint breath from sleeping, I fell asleep myself. Not before a quick kiss to her forehead. Now I can sleep and go back to ruling the world with Riri by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep it simple, nothing too complex.


End file.
